Independently, and not as an agent of the Government, the Contractor shall exert its best efforts to conduct studies and to carry out clinically indicated modes of therapy as these involve patients with gastric carcinoma. The therapeutic regimens, as well as the ensuing studies, will be performed on at least forty (40) patients per year, each of whom has a microscopically confirmed diagnosis of gastric carcinoma, and whose primary neoplasm has been staged and further characterized according to histological type. The studies to be conducted in accordance with th following protocols: Adjuvant chemotherapy after curative gastric resection - a two year program; and Adjuvant therapy of locally advanced, surgically incurable gastric carcinoma.